1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers and more particularly pertains to a new trash container trailer assembly for facilitating transport of a trash container using a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,271; U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,138; U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,708; U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,420; U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,309; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,235.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trash container trailer assembly. The inventive device includes a main frame assembly with a hitch portion adapted for coupling to a vehicle, a support frame assembly pivotally coupled to the main frame assembly, a locking assembly for selectively engaging the support frame assembly to the main frame assembly, and a plurality of wheels.
In these respects, the trash container trailer assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating transport of a trash container using a vehicle.